A Proposal
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: 5 years after The Ghost Queen. Nico and Rebecca has been dating for 5 years and Nico decided to propose but when it gone wrong Rebecca went into the sea and never came back, so what does Nico do? GO get her of course! NicoXOC with minor Percabeth. Sequel to The Ghost Queen. ABANDONED
1. What The Hades!

**Hiya remember me? I am writing the sequel now so yea btw the story start when Nico and Rebecca is 19, Percy and Annabeth 24 and unfortunatly still dating but I will get Percy to propose :), And the others are the same age as Percy and Annabeth so... On with the** **story.**

**Nico's Pov**

Wow...I looked myself in the mirror instead of my usual black clothes, I was wearing a black shirt with a black tie and a black pants and amazingly red converse since Rebecca love the colour red so much. To day was my 345th date with Rebecca and we are both 19 now... I sighed. Percy knocked on the door and came in.. "You can come in" I said sarcastically. Percy ignored and instead went on talking "Hey Nico... You know..." He pulled out a proposal ring from under my pillow. I gulped, Percy gave me the you-are-going-to-propose-to-my-sister-without-telling-me look. I thought Percy was going to bash the ring but instead he put it back into the box. "Make sure you don't let her do everything herself,she is stubborn sometimes" I let out something very unusual..Then Percy just pulled out a ring from under his back...I let out a sigh of relief..We both said good luck to each other and we left to our date.

**Rebecca's Pov**

Oh my Hades oh my Hades oh my Hades...I looked myself in the mirror...The new Aphrodite girl, Piper look pretty proud of herself. Good thing she wasn't a girly girl or I will be like a pink cotton candy (long story). I was dressed in a white blouse and a black pair of skinny jeans and my favourite black slippers.. "Thank you Piper!" Hey a friend of Annabeth is a friend of mine. Now go to your date" She went out of my cabin, and a knock come from the door I quickly opened it. "He-Wow Reb you look...like an Angel" Nico said while gawking.. "Careful death boy or you will catch a fly. Shall we go?" Nico just kept on looking at me, I sighed then stepped on his foot. Nico snapped and held his foot, I giggled at that. Nico just glared at me then smiled, some people says that he is a heartless soul but they never see he smile before. Nico just grabbed my hand, "Nico what the Hades are you doing?" Well..I promised I will show you what's shadow-travelling" I saw shadows coming towards us "N-Nic-" I didn't finished my sentence when we were travelling in the dark. We were at my favourite place in the whole wide world,the beach, "Wow, Nico you look tired" Nico was rubbing his eyes and yawning, but just smile at me. "Hey Rebecca" I turned my head,I wondered what he was going to say. Nico only use my full name when he has something serious to say, I saw him grabbing something. He was down in one knee "Rebecca Celine Jackson, Will you-" He is going to say the words! Then this dark light showed up and I heard a really squeaky voice. "Nicky-poo!" And this girl came up and kissed Nico on the cheek. Wait What?! "N-Nico? And who are you?" The girl looked surprise "Why I'm Gloria Summers and soon to be Di Angelo!" Wha?" Nico c-cheated on me? "R-Reb I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence cause I almost fried him with fire. And you guessed it my eyes were red. I jumped into the water swimming further and further away from the scene.

**Nico's Pov(brief cause I'm going to have writer's blog soon)**

"Rebecca w-wait!" But she swam away. Then father came and paid the girl drachmas, I can't believe what I am seeing. "Father,what are you doing? I thought you already let us date!" I only said that because I only want Poseidon to look like the bad guy" I was so angry I pushed aside my father and jumped into the ocean,finding Rebecca.

**Rebecca's Pov**

I swam and swam until I swim to a large castle. I slowly swim-walk to the gate, the guards there halt at me but when they saw my face they opened the gates. I went inside and and I heard a voice and a dolphin noise, yup I'm in Poseidon's castle, I whip my head to the direction. "Hello Dear" Amphitre said.

**Ok thats it! I'm writing another story and of course it's about Nico but it still have the same characters from The Ghost Queen but not a sequel so R&R and bye!**


	2. The Princess Of Atlantis

**So I'm back! And follow the scheduele on A Pirates Love to follow my story okay that's pretty much it so on with the story!**

**Rebecca's Pov**

I whip my head to the direction and saw my step-mother Amphitrite smiling at me. I smiled at her back, Amphitrite hates my brother but somehow didn't hate me dunno why. She said "And why have to reach our humble home?" And that I burst into tears, Amphitrite pat my head "What's wrong?" Well you know Nico Di Angelo?" The son of Hades?" I noded and I went on. "Nico was going to propose to me but then this Gloria Summers came and kissed him at his cheek and said that Nico proposed to her" And I cried even more. Amphitrite thought about it for a while, "how about you stay here in Atlantis with me?" Behind my tears was a sight of joy, I could finally escape from all my troubles. But if I stay here, I will never see Percy or Annabeth again... "No" I said Amphitrite nodded her head "Then at least stay for a few months. At least you can clear your head of that son of Hades." I nodded my head. Amphitrite called out some servants and thye got me inside a seashelled bathroom and showered me and they dressed me into a nice nightgown. I lay my head onto the soft pillow and fell asleep and dreaming about a certain son of Hades.

**Ok! sorry for makig it short I have writer's blog now so I promise I will make the next chapter longer and R&R**


End file.
